Courting Darkness: REVISED
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Kagome Higurashi… Swan. She introduced herself to the Cullens as Bella's older half sister. Charlie's first daughter. She's as mortal as Bella is. But there's something about this young woman that raises the hairs on the back of one's neck. RATING TO CHANGE. TWILIGHT X INUYASHA. THIS IS not A TYPICAL CROSSOVER, NOT BY A LONGSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**_Courting Darkness._ **What can I say.

If you are looking for a typical lovey-dovey Twilight x Inuyasha crossover, I'll tell you know kindly look elsewhere.

If you are looking for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru with Kagome, turn tail and run cause I NEVER do canon pairings in crossovers. That's the sign of a useless writer with no imagination.

This is intended to be epic and it throws more of the dark morose vampire-aspect into the crossover than the fantasy vampires of Twilight [for the record only an idiot thinks a vampire sparkles in the sun]. They will keep most of their Twilight abilities - and it will follow the Twilight storyline - with a darker taste to the "atmosphere".

A mature, more sexual version, can be found on Archive of Our Own under my username TheDevilsOwnMaster.

Now on with the story

-.-

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

"So tell me again why we're waiting here for Bella," Emmett's low voice tore at Jasper's concentration from where he stood, waiting and wondering the same but willing to let the bigger male speak.

There was a one shouldered shrug from the other more bronze haired blonde, "she said that she had something important to show me."

Even as Edward Cullen spoke, Jasper Hale was under the impression that the other was as uncertain as Emmett looked. But that was that. The other male vampire had taken a considerable liking to the petite mortal girl, after years of having avoided the concept of taking a mate as if it was the worst thing imaginable, and the general consensus in the Coven was to let it be. Edward had, recently, taken a darker attitude over the passing years and according to Carlisle it was likely due to the fact that out of the entire Olympic Coven Edward was the only one without a mate.

So Jasper leaned himself against the hood of the jeep, he was catching a ride with Emmett, and decided that as there was nothing better to do he might as well just wait. The girls... including Esme… had taken off for Seattle for some bizarre feminine shopping spree. It was all Rosaline's idea and the other female vampires of the Coven had agreed. With Carlisle at work and the school year having finally rung to an end… why when he was over 250 years old he had to attend school was beyond him… there was nothing to do but go to the beach. And he would prefer to avoid the Indians as much as possible given as his self control wasn't exactly the greatest.

"She said something about relative." The completive tone tore a grin from Emmett's features as Jasper glanced over.

The big vampire shifted his weight. "She probably meant her father."

"No I am pretty certain that was what she said..." The rest of the sentence died as the Sheriff's pickup pulled into the parking lot. Bella was too young to drive by herself as per law apparently.

"That's not Charlie driving," Jasper's voice broke the silence that had befallen the other two.

"Yeah, Bella said…" Edward paused and then shrugged again. "We'll see soon enough."

Indeed. Even as the bronze haired vampire was finished speaking the passenger door, despite the fact that it hadn't entirely finished rolling to a stop, was sliding open and one 17-year-old Bella Swan was scrambling from the seat itself. She stumbled a bit when her feet hit the ground. Humans were so clumsy… and there were times that Jasper was surprised Bella survived as long as she had without suffering some grievous injury… however this particular fact that didn't stop Bella from heading quickly in their direction. Superior than human senses caught a muffled shout from the inside of the truck before the driver hit the brakes so suddenly that gravel went flying a few inches.

"Jesus," though religion wasn't part of their culture anymore Emmett's voice was lowered into nothing more than a whisper, "your girlfriend looks pissed Edward."

"She's _**not**_ my girlfriend," Edward wisely chose not to say anything about Bella's appearance.

For indeed the young mortal was the embodiment of annoyance, or embarrassment. Features flushed a soft pinkish color… something that vampires could never do… she was trotting towards where they waited beside Emmett's jeep and Edward's car that Jasper was surprised she didn't skip the formalities and run. She wasn't exactly the most feminine female he had encountered. Rosaline looked like a queen in comparison to the tomboyish teenager. But Edward was tempted by the other's blood and despite the misgivings that this had brought in the Coven… Carlisle said not to intervene though this was starting to cause a rift in the Olympic Coven… Jasper accepted it as so.

But then, as amber eyes narrowed, he realized just why Bella wasn't running to meet them. She was… for the first time since he had laid eyes upon the much younger female… actually dressed like a woman. A lightly flowered green dress was wrapped around her slender frame, making her look even smaller than he was used to, and she was bizarrely enough wearing what seemed to be high heels. Jasper didn't know she knew how to walk in high heels seeing as she always wore running shoes. A vague part of him was almost alarmed at this change… what the hell was happening.

"Edward," if the human girl realized Jasper's shock and Emmett's slightly widened eyes, it didn't show. "Would you like to come to the Summer Dance with me?"

The Summer Dance. It opened within two weeks of the last day of school. Jasper, his thoughts already taken with how he would much rather be home, had completely forgotten about it despite having already promised that yes he would take Alice there. It was a silly little thing the local kids did before they found their lives overrun with helping their parents or relatives as Forks came alive as tourists came to make use of the beaches. He vaguely remembered how Bella had mentioned the last time she had visited the Cullens residence…

"Trouble," Emmett's voice is too low for the girl to hear. But Jasper does and follows his adoptive brother's gaze to the driver of the Sheriff's pickup who is approaching.

_No that definitely** isn't** Charlie Swan._

The other being was mortal, he could hear the heart pumping even from here... slightly too fast but not enough to be overly alarming given as how the woman seemed to be steaming mad.

And she was a woman. There was no denying that.

Her head came to his chest, she was taller than Alice but nearly willow thin... so much so that if not for the lithe muscling visible underneath her skin he would have thought a strong breeze more than enough to carry her away. Long strands of rich ebony black hair framed a softly rounded face making him guess that she was anywhere from 18 to 23, leaning more towards the latter of the age range itself. That is until one got to the eyes. Unusual in and of themselves against her otherwise Asian features, the azure eyes flittered between them quickly but with a thoroughness that professed she wasn't some fool... she was evaluating if they were threats... before flashing back to the younger female that had joined their group.

Bella came across as a tomboy. This strange woman for he had never seen her before and given the surprise on Edward's face neither had he, though the outfit definitely wasn't one's Sunday best, happened to be stylish but not overdoing it. Definitely something a woman would wear. And where Bella had nearly tripped over the high-heels… the other woman moved with a sort of grace that had set the hairs along the back of his neck to rise. If not for the slight tapping sound she would have moved without a noise. Even the clothes didn't rustle as she got closer.

If he didn't know any better he would think her a vampire. Humans were always clumsy, awkward... more prone to hurting themselves doing the most basic of tasks set to them than actually getting something finished. The janitor at the school was a perfect example for Japser was pretty sure the older male had slammed his thumb with the hammer more than two dozen separate occasions. His comparison was only furthered in how this little Asian woman moved like Rosalie Hale but not as flamboyant. She knew she was attractive but didn't flaunt it.

He could easily see her seducing many male... or even female... victims without much trouble on just looks. She was exotic. Bella on the other hand was as awkward around the opposite sex as a new-born foal.

"Bella." The voice, feminine, was short and clipped… it was nothing short of a command… as the speaker interrupted Edward's response. There was a soft accent there that added a bell-like quality despite the harshness. "What have I told you about acting rashly?"

Gone was the teen's giddy excitement. "You're not my mother, Kagome."

"No… I'm your sister." The woman's blue eyes flashed with heated annoyance. "Show some respect to your elders."

* * *

Oh cat fight.

-.-

_To my asinine reviewer whose balls are the size of a flea for you are a coward, seeing as you comment as a "guest" too often on my stories to just be passing through, I find your comments how can one say comical. They are like the yipping of a very small dog, not worth more than a heartbeat of consideration and a good laugh at the dog's foolishness but moments later. And those "reviews" __speak volumes of your** inferiority **to my writing ability. _

_But do continue. The more reviews you send, the more amusement I get. I mean when you clearly can't write and you comprehend stories on a lesser level than my 7 year old niece, I am left wondering if you have a mental disability. You most certainly don't have a life. _


	2. Chapter 2

Other stories you might be interested in:

Walking in the Air - intended to be very unique LOTR X INUYASHA

Stray Dog - R. Kenshin x Inuyasha

Red Sky - Pirates x Inuyasha

It's Who We Are - Bleach x Inuyasha

- The upcoming Dissident - intended to be a very unique BLEACH X INUYASHA

Closer to the Edge - Naruto x Inuyasha

Lying from You - Naruto x Inuyasha

Unforgiven - intended to be a very unique YYH X INUYASHA

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Sister.

The words, though there wasn't a hint of doubt in the tone or the irritation that rattled through this strange woman, hit Edward with the force of a sledgehammer. Sister? Bella, he would admit having just met the girl these last few months didn't mean much, had never mentioned anything regarding relatives except for her father. And the passing comments that she hoped she would not have to return to her mother and step father instead of remaining in Forks. He was pretty certain that something as important as sister should have come up somewhere in the conversation but never had.

"Half-sister," there was a barbed tone to the voice. "At least my father and mother were actually…"

"Bella," the older female's voice was a sharp bark, bordering on an outright command. It held more force than was necessary and immediately the younger girl flinched, her jaws clamping shut with a snap that would have been audible to human ears and which sounded painful to a vampire's ears.

Oh. Well that explained it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Bella was going to say, which had lit a fury within the Asian woman's blue eyes. Had they been alone Edward could easily see a fight breaking out and even if it wouldn't become physical Bella would be on the losing end. She was not aggressive enough to deal with this sort of individual; her barbs had already deteriorated to childish bickering. Torn then between manners and defending the one who had ensnared him so Edward kept his own mouth shut, his siblings sometimes argued and it was better just to be quiet.

But the quiet didn't remain for long as it was Emmett that spoke, a large hand extending as the taller vampire's attention stayed upon the woman. "I'm Emmett Cullen and you are?"

For a moment it looked as if the petite woman was going to bite the dark haired male's hand off before lips twitched, wary suspicion morphing into gentle amusement that cooled the annoyance and shifted cyan blue to darker azure as she reached forward to accept the handshake. He was pretty certain that such wasn't part of Asian culture however she adjusted flawlessly. "Kagome Higurashi. So you're the one that goes hunting."

A pause. She had one step on Emmett but the other male didn't show it as features stretched into a wary grin, "I see Bella has been talking about my family then."

"Yes," settling back on the balls of her feet the Asian woman returned the grin. "Though it was my father that mentioned it. I am something of a hunter myself."

"In Japan?" Edward's lips moved before he could stop them. Dimly he was aware of Bella's gaze upon him and he touched her arm. He was curious, nothing more.

"Ha." The grin widened into something more genuine. "No. Europe. Germany. Romania. Russia was the last place. I haven't stepped foot in Tokyo, where I was born, in a good number of years. Japan is too built up for me. I like the simple life now."

One couldn't get much simpler than Forks without living way out in the country. It was a town somewhere between city and country and so perfect in its own way. Quiet but with enough enmities that one could live here for decades, or centuries in the Cullens case.

Edward's head tilted slightly wondering if this happened to explain the woman's charm. And he didn't necessarily mean the fact that she was attractive, like a grown up Bella but with a more exotic look with the contrasting European blue eyes against otherwise Asian features. She had a sort of otherworldliness about her that Bella, who had apparently lived only with her parents, had not quite achieved yet. A vague part of him wondered if his Bella would mature like this? Oh don't get him wrong, it was her naivety that was naturally appealing to him, however her sister carried with her a more mature air. She was older yes, probably 22 and he would be stretching to suggest she was 25, this wasn't some whimsical high school girl.

"But who are you?" The lightly accented voice tore at Edward's concentration.

"Edward Cullen." He paused gesturing towards Jasper who was watching them all warily through hooded eyes. "And that is Jasper Hale, my cousin."

Those blue eyes flickered towards Jasper, the Asian woman nodding slightly in acknowledgement of the other male, before flashing back to him. It seemed he was someone she expected and he didn't like the coolness in ice-blue eyes. "Ah, the Cullen that my darling sister wouldn't stop talking about?"

* * *

NOTE: If it wasn't obvious what Bella was going to say, it was that Kagome is a "bastard" born out of wedlock.


	3. REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS

_REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS_

_Make suggestions. _

_And no I will NOT make this EDWARD x KAGOME. _

_Keep an eye out for Endless, a series of TWILIGHT X INUYASHA snippets to help choose. _


	4. Chapter 4

To the people asking for Sesshomaru as a pairing, I have four words to say to you.

This is a **CROSSOVER.**

I had from chapter 1 that canon pairings won't be available here. I never do canon [Inuyasha or Sesshomaru] in crossovers.

If you are wanting Sesshomaru look to **_Of Dogs and Dragons_**

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"I liked her," the comment, as sudden as a twister in a cloudless sky, broke through Edward Cullen's wandering thoughts.

The confusion that trickled through his mind must have shown on his face for Emmett grinned, "sorry, who do you like?"

"Kagome," the apple, they didn't need to eat human food but if they didn't it'd ask more questions than anyone would be willing to answer, twisted in adapt fingers. Shopping. That was what they had been doing for the last hour since checking in with Carlisle at the house. "Bella's sister."

Well that wasn't entirely a compliment. Well sort of. Of all those within the Cullen household Emmett happened to be the most easy going, something of a jokester, and definitely not someone that took things seriously. Oh he could when the need was there but by and wide Emmett literally took things in stride. However, Edward had always thought that the bigger vampire was a bit cautious with bestowing his "likes" upon mortals so in that sense yes this was a compliment towards the strange woman.

"Half-sister," the correction came before Edward even thought about it.

"Right 'half-sister'," the small bag of apples landed soundly in the cart's upper rack, "but then if they didn't say that, you'd never think they're related."

Despite himself Edward quietly agreed. If they hadn't introduced themselves, as wayward an introduction as it might have been, as relatives one would never think they shared an ounce of the same blood. He was not talking physically. And he wasn't entirely sure if it was mental, or more specifically maturity either that made the difference. There was something about Bella Swan yes that naturally caught the attention and which had only grown over the months that he had come to know the brunette teenager. She wasn't like the other women he had associated with. But on the same note either was Kagome.

"It's cause she isn't some teenager," Jasper's voice was soft.

"What?"

"The girl, Kagome," a pause and the paler honey blonde shrugged, "when she came up from the truck she was eyeing us all as if seeing who was going to make the 'wrong' move."

Edward hesitated in his response, glancing at Emmett as the broader vampire sorted through tomatoes the furrowed brows the only indication that he was listening to Jasper. As it was given the other's history with respect to his time as a mortal soldier and then as a vampire soldier it made sense, he supposed, that the other male would have noticed such a thing. So if he understood the other male's comments properly it seemed that this Kagome Higurash-Swan had been considering them as if they were more opponents or potential threats rather than mere strangers. Odd when she apparently knew of them. After all she had known Emmett's love of hunting through her father and knew of Edward himself through Bella.

_Yeah and Bella didn't let her elaborate either._

Rather, the teenaged brunette had grabbed hold of her elder sister and demanded that they get going. Something to do with needing to have the dress hemmed. And he was pretty certain he had heard mention of Jacob Black. No, not by Bella. This woman Kagome had uttered the wolf-boy's name. His lips tightened. What exactly was it that the Swan girls seemed to be associated with the wolves? Was it because of their father? He knew that Billy Black and Charlie Swan were friends however he did not like Jacob broaching on his claim.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE / CHARACTER CHANGE**

"I don't know why we had to come here?" Kagome had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep the annoyance, and the rest of her sentence, at bay.

"What?" Her sister, half-sister let's not forget for Bella was insistent on rubbing it in it seemed like some spoiled girl, frowned slightly. "What's the problem?"

_The problem is the fact, little girl, is I was in Forks** before** you even knew this place existed._

Unbeknown to Bella when she had been living with her mother, Kagome had lived with their father. It had been awkward most certainly. A six year old girl having found herself almost thrown out of her mother's household because of the simple fact that her mother's new husband had not liked the idea of a "bastard" child living under the same roof. At least her father had stepped up in that sense. Five or six, she had lost count, years she had spent in Forks as a child. Only when her mother's husband, Souta's father, had divorced and moved out had she returned to Tokyo and Japan. And went through the rigors of fighting to survive in feudal Japan to complete the accursed Shikon no Tama.

And it was the instincts, and others rooted deep within and which normally remained dormant, that had helped her survival for four years in a near hellish world compared to modern Japan that had been screaming at her when she had encountered Bella's "friends". Vampires, or vurdalak as her mentor and teacher would have called them in his native tongue. She did not like those beings. Not in the slightest.

"Hey," the voice, pitched into a low rumble, tore at her concentration and Kagome turned.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stories that you **DON'T** want to miss:_

_**Black Black Heart** - Harry Potter x Inuyasha. Unlike any done before and probably to be one of my **best**. _

_Don't You Worry - Naruto x Inuyasha_

_It's Who We Are - BLEACH x Inuyasha. Very unusual_

_Of Dogs and Dragons - simple Inuyasha - with a very large twist_

_Courting Darkness - Twilight x Inuyasha _

_Unforgiven - YHH X Inuyasha - with a twist_

_-.-_

**NOTE:** I will be changing some ages around a bit.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Hey."

The voice tore at Kagome's concentration, demanding her attention, and she turned on her heel. It was by no means an easy move when one happened to be walking in high heels on sandy ground but five years of struggling in feudal Japan to repair the Shikon no Tama had granted Kagome with abilities that went beyond normal every day to day life. The inu-youkai lord, Sesshomaru, had trained her that last year to control her reiki. Sango had taught her swordplay. Miroku how to make sutras and wards.

Had she never been trained there is no doubt within her mind she would have died. She had come very, very close in the battle between Naraku in the desperate attempt to return the Shikon to its former glory. In fact something, even now, commented that if **_He_** hadn't intervened indeed she would have died.

But then none of her spiritual training would work. And her weapons were still in Russia where she had left them. Besides she would look quite the clown if she thought of attacking the curious broad shouldered young man, maybe 21 years of age, that had materialized at the edge of the reserve starring with dark brown eyes. She takes the man in. He carries himself well, confident, dark eyes having seen Bella run off and dismissed her as a constant presence at the reserve. Or maybe he hadn't noticed Bella at all. The dark brown eyes seemed to be solely locked upon her and his brows were furrowed as if he was trying to put a name to a face that he should remember but couldn't.

Or maybe she was more of an oddity to Forks than she had thought. She should have guessed something when the vampires, her features twisted as she wondered if Bella knew their secret, had starred at her. She and Bella were dressed as night and day.

As it was at "twenty four" Kagome had a steady paying job back in Japan, or she had until the sounds of the city had given her mad nearly three years ago and she had found herself moving. Constantly moving. It certainly helped that she had inherited a very large fortune from someone in her past. Enough that, as kagome had told the vampire she was something of a hunter now and indeed for the quiet time she had spent with her family had done nothing to curb the urges that somethings thrummed through her veins.

She hadn't been in Forks for nearly was it 7 years now, and yet the name was on the tip of her tongue. Hopefully she was right because as with the vampires her younger half sister... gods the girl was such a flake it was annoying how much Bella happened to remind Kagome when she had been younger... had taken off for one of the small houses. She was going to have to have a serious talk with the girl. But seriously had she been that much of a ditz as a youth?

The Aboriginal was waiting, it started with an J. "Jared... Jared Cameron?"

Features twisted, a large hand extending despite the, "do I know you?"

Yes. She had spent time here almost as much at her father's when she had "grown up" in Forks during that rough time in life when her mother's new husband had wanted nothing to do with Kun-Loon's bastard child. Billy Black was a good friend of Charlie Swan and as the Sheriff was constantly overworked due to his job, the reserve had become something of a "day care" service. Kagome didn't know if her father had ever paid the others for their time. Or if it had been merely done out of the generous nature that most people here displayed.

But he doesn't remember. Her mother always joked that she had the memory of an elephant, for if nothing else Kagome could keep grudges for a very long time, and Kagome allows lips to twist into a slight grin. "Kagome Higurashi. I used to stay here every so often cause of my father's work."

"Kagome," one eyebrow lifted higher, "Charlie's little girl."

* * *

Sorry if it's a tad short but quite busy.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am going back to university - medical studies - and as such won't have anywhere near as much free time to write chapters. I will try to keep the pace at one chapter per month however can't say that with 100% certainty.

Just letting it be known before people think I've let it fall by the waist-side.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**One Month Later** - yes time skipping

Though she had lived within the depths of Forks, Washington beforehand Kagome felt confident in saying that things had changed. Or more specifically she had changed.

There was a tension in her body, an inch that was steadily growing and which would not ease until this week had paused. This morning when she had gotten up Bella had complained that she was a "bitch" and Kagome had adopted the routine excuse that was for young women during the month and indeed her monthly bleed was part of the issue. But that only accounted for the cramping in her stomach. If she was to explain the sensations that teased her now... of the ache in legs and arms as if she had run more than a few miles while the most walking she had done was barely 30 minutes every day around Forks, and of the unsteadying itch that travelled underneath her jaw and across her shoulders which felt like how skin felt as it healed and yet there was no wounds... she would have had Bella looking at her as if she was rather insane.

As it was dealing with her issue was easier when she had been alone. Without any family to "tie" her down. For as she had told Edward Cullen Kagome had spent many years travelling, mostly in Europe, and had oftentimes partaken in various adventures. Though she much preferred hunting. It was the rush... adrenaline pulsing through her veins which made her feel alive like when she had been in feudal Japan... that had her going on more adventurous tasks. Seeking out more dangerous creatures to hunt. And in areas where even brave men feared to step. It was her fearlessness, and which an old friend had called _kifo unataka_ [Swahili - death wish] though she did not necessarily wish to die, as to why the men and occasional woman that she went hunting with did not question her leaving for hours on end from a given location and usually returning in the morning after. If they did, there was more than enough money for them to keep their tongues still.

But that wasn't the case.

A circus had passed through the neighboring town two weeks ago and had, due to the considerable lack of money earned there, stopped off on their way to Seattle in Forks. Kagome would not deny that she had been terribly surprised when Bella had asked, unprompted as she had been from Charlie, if she had wanted to join her younger half sister and the other's friends to the circus. This close to **_that_** time in the month she should have said no. But she couldn't resist, wanting to build some resemblance of a relationship with her sibling for the tension within the depths of the Swan household was thick enough to be "cut with a knife". In fact, after the incident with the Quileute tribe - she wasn't entirely sure who was to blame, if it had been Bella's snappish tone when her younger sibling had said they were leaving though she was talking to Jared or the low... growl... that escaped the aboriginal man in response and which had gotten Jacob flustered - it was only that her father had asked her to return to the Forks that had kept her grounded.

Still even the desire hadn't been enough and now she was standing alone, outside of the cage which held what appeared to be a large Bengal tiger. By tonight the beast would be on display for those coming to see the show but for now it merely lay in the shadow, occasionally grooming itself. She caught a sound every so often that was much akin to a low rumble, as if the black on orange tiger was content, and which equated to a purr seeing as none of the large felids were capable of purring.

No one had come looking for her and for that Kagome was grateful as breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, fingers brushing themselves through tangled strands of black hair, she resisted the urge to let loss and curse with enough venom that would make even an experienced sailor blush. Cursing was not a lady-like thing to do. But a long stream of vicious words were tickling the back of her tongue, demanding to be given voice and let her frustration be known regardless of whoever might overhear her or whatever sort of imagine she would present. She had been infamous as a teenager for her violate temper and though years had had a calming effect upon her... she did after all appear to be 23... there was only so far one could push her before the fuse was ignited and then it was best for the other people to simply turn tail and turn.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" The voice tore at her concentration and azure eyes flickered up, and up.

And drat.

"I am fine Emmett," she had thought that no one had noticed when she had broken off from the little group of "young" twenty year old and old teens that were having fun but obviously she was mistaken.

However, if the tall vurdalak***** realized that she would much rather be alone there was no indication.

* * *

vurdalak - Russian - for ghoul/vampire. Why Kagome knows Russian will be important and the how will revealed later.


	7. AUTHORS

**Stories you may want to read**

Petrified - very UNUSUAL Harry Potter x Inuyasha

Guarded - Avengers x Inuyasha

Severe - Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler x Inuyasha

Papercut - Harry Potter x Inuyasha

Of Dogs and Dragons - UNUSUAL Inuyasha

* * *

Unfortunately, right now, I am not going to be capable of heading forward with Courting Darkness. I have too much school work to do - will try to do something in two weeks - and my co writer who is far more knowledged on Twilight than me... I wouldn't touch the movies or books with a ten foot pole... won't be back until then.

However, in the mean time one can entertain themselves with the above mentioned stories.

And possibly detail how they would like the story to follow - not merely pairing wise but how Kagome & Bella should act towards one another.


	8. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
